Jane Doe
Jane Doe is a RED Soldier TF2 Freak with a Stainless Pot created by YouTube user OluapPlayer. Appearance Jane Doe appears as a RED Soldier wearing a Stainless Pot and a Gentle Manne's Service Medal. His son, Sergeant Plushie, appears as a small Soldier puppet on a handle, carrying a little Shovel and wearing a tiny Gentle Manne's Service Medal. Behaviour and Personality Jane Doe is a very friendly Soldier who's not afraid of showing his opinion on something. Courageous and righteous, he will do everything to protect his wife and son from the other bizarre freaks that inhabit Oluapland. Even with his usual friendly personality, Jane Doe holds a great hatred toward the BLU Gentlemanly Demo, after he kidnapped his wife and tried to kill him several times. He also hates Battle Medics, that is, Medics who engage the enemy with their primary weapon and forget the healing they must provide to team-mates. Biography Formerly a Thieving BLU Soldier, Jane Doe was different from the others as he had no interest in stealing or causing harm. Because of this, he never received a hat, and was bullied by the other BLU Soldiers. When Official Heavy attacked the BLU Soldier base of Gullywash, Jane was just about to (reluctantly) execute Gentlemanly Demo before the angered Heavy stopped him. Official was going to kill Jane Doe just as he had done with the other Soldiers, but Gentlemanly Demo stopped him and said that Doe was different. Official Heavy saw that Jane was different, and allowed him to live. As Jane ran away from the now destroyed base, an alien rocket fell in Gullywash, blocking his path. Upon inspecting the rocket, he found an unconscious humanoid alien girl with white skin and green hair, who he immediately saved from the debris. When the alien girl woke up, Jane invited her to be his room-mate in his apartment, which she accepted. Their friendship soon became love. The girl crafted Jane a Stainless Pot, and some time later they had a son, Sergeant Plushie. Now they live happily together, raising their little kid in between getting in trouble with the other bizarre entities who call Oluapland home. Powers and Abilities Jane Doe is very skilled with Rocket Launchers, Shotguns, Laser Weapons and Shovels. He can use all weapons available in the Soldier load-out. His Stainless Pot also appears to be made of an indestructible material, giving him immunity to blows to the head or head-shots. Despite looking impractical and dangerous, Jane Doe is perfectly capable of shielding himself with his Pot. He also appears to shrug off otherwise fatal wounds to some extent, seeing as he has been spotted jumping from a volcano and taking no falling damage whatsoever. Faults and Weaknesses *Jane's physical endurance is equivalent to that of any regular Soldier. As such, he cannot sustain much damage or survive the attacks of more powerful Monsters. *Stealing Jane's Pot will demoralize him greatly. In addition, it will also cause his wife to smack him away in rage until he finds it. *Jane Doe can be surrendered by threatening Sergeant Plushie or his wife. Freak Fights Trivia *Jane Doe's wife is a Gardevoir, one of the hundreds of creatures featured in the Pokémon series. *Jane Doe's son, Sergeant Plushie, is an Equalizer re-skin which can be found at the Steam Workshop. *Jane Doe's wife gave birth to their child in Dr. Noooo's hospital. *''Jane Doe'' is the name the Soldier gives himself in the TF2 Comics, which is a (female) name for a person whose identity is unknown or must be withheld. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *Jane Doe's Amazing Adventures *sniper.wmv *Some random Gmod video on gm_construct *The Happy 1000 Subscribers Milestone Video *Soldier's Gardevoir crafts a hat *Some random Gmod video on Harvest *The return of Dr Noooo *Tarnish notte the majesty of my Wiki Cap *Some random Gmod video on Item Test *Jane Doe's Amazing Adventures+ *Tales of Official and Doe By the community *Rhythm Fortress - Heavy Interview (cameo) *Emissary of the Sentry daleks *Iris the Giftgiver *A very strange video featuring Gardevoir Category:Crossover Monsters Category:Enthusiasts Category:Friendly Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Monsters made by OluapPlayer Category:Near-normal Category:Neutral Good beings Category:RED Team Category:Soldiers